


philter

by Lexigent



Series: Word of the Day Drabbles [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>philter \FIL-ter\, noun:<br/>1. A magic potion for any purpose.<br/>2. A potion, charm, or drug supposed to cause the person taking it to fall in love, usually with some specific person.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	philter

“Have you seen my jumper? That grey Aran one?”  
Sherlock has, but he’ll be damned if he admits it. John curses, goes upstairs to get another jumper, and heads out.  
Sherlock smiles after him as he gets the jumper from his bedroom and wraps himself in it, relishing the warmth and softness of the wool, the faint scents of tea and Indian takeaway and John’s aftershave. It’s intoxicating and addictive like a nicotine patch. He stretches out, running his fingers along the cable patterns, breathing deeply - it's one of very few things that can bring his mind to a halt.


End file.
